Meditative Contemplation
by BubblyShell22
Summary: Splinter and Willow both meditate on what transpired between them and contemplate whether a relationship is possible. A Falling Leaves one shot.


Meditative Contemplation

A/N: So here's a one shot that takes place in my Falling Leaves universe. I have been planning this one out and it will contain spoilers for chapter thirteen of Falling Leaves, so if you're confused, that's what this story is referencing. I hope that you enjoy it and if you can, don't be shy to leave feedback.

Disclaimer: TMNT and all related characters belong to Nickelodeon. I only own the plot, Willow Green, and any other OCs not associated with TMNT.

Summary: Splinter and Willow both meditate on what transpired between them and contemplate whether a relationship is possible. A Falling Leaves one shot.

Splinter sat down in the lotus position, trying to work through the tumult of feelings he now had within him. He still couldn't believe what had transpired when he went to visit Willow Green. He had only meant to talk to her, but their conversation became a little heated and then something happened that Splinter never thought would happen.

He had kissed her!

Normally, such a thing wouldn't have bothered him, but in this instance, it did. He thought about his beloved wife, Tang Shen, and how she would have felt. Would she have been angry to see her husband kissing another woman? Granted, she was gone now, but Splinter couldn't help but feel guilty about it. How could he betray Shen's trust like that? How could he go and kiss someone else when his heart still belonged to her?

But then again, would Shen want Splinter to stay alone for the rest of his life? Wouldn't she want him to be happy in any way possible?

Yes, she would because she cared about him. She would never feel insulted by this partnership. Willow was a fine person, and seemed to have a lot in common with him. Her life had been changed by the Foot when they mutated her, and he knew how that felt. It took over your whole life and changed you. You had to adapt to the change and it wasn't easy to do. He alone knew of that and was guiding Willow through it.

He had admired her from the first time he met her, and although his feelings for her hadn't taken root until recently, he still had enjoyed her company. He liked watching her train in the dojo when she felt no one was looking at her. He liked talking to her about her life before her mutation and how she loved being an instructor to others. He liked taking walks with her and just being there with her. He liked how she took to his sons and guided them and young Audrey as well. He liked how fearless she was and how she always wanted to prove herself no matter what the challenge was.

Yes, Willow was definitely an amazing woman, and he couldn't escape his love for her even if he tried. But the fear came back to him. What if she didn't love him back? What if she rejected him and told him she didn't feel that way? He couldn't force her to love him. He would have to remain friends with her and leave it at that. It was the honorable thing to do.

But despite his fears, he was going to try and see if this would work. He owed it to himself to have some form of happiness in his life, a happiness he hadn't felt since Shen's death. Yes, this was what he needed to do, and he was going to let Willow know as soon as the time was right. With that last thought, he came out of his meditative state and sighed with happiness. No matter what happened beyond this point, Splinter always knew he would care for Willow Green whether it was as a friend or as something more than that. She was just that amazing.

22222

Willow Green lay in the bed in the infirmary and puzzled out what had just happened. She still couldn't believe what had transpired between her and Splinter. Was that real? Had he really kissed her like that? What did it mean?

She closed her eyes and began to mediate on the matter. And as she slipped into that familiar state she was comfortable in, she began to sort out what had happened.

She knew Splinter would never just kiss her for no reason. He obviously cared about her and felt more for her than friendship. But was it just that, or was he doing this so he could replace his dead wife? Splinter had often talked about Tang Shen to Willow and how much she had meant to him. But if that was the case, why did he kiss her? Was he thinking of Shen when he did it, or was he really thinking of her? And despite how Splinter may have felt, Willow really wasn't sure she could return the feelings.

Sure, she liked Splinter a lot and thought he was an interesting person. His life had been changed just as hers had been, and while she had been coping with it, he was the one who was helping her to adapt just as he had had to adapt himself. She appreciated what he had done for her and could never repay him for that. But could she return his feelings? Could she think of him in a romantic way and not just as a friend? And what if he decided that he didn't care for her in that way? What would happen then? How could they go on like that if it didn't work out? Would she still be able to stay with them, or would she have to move out?

No, she definitely had no idea what was going to happen and couldn't process it. Snapping out of her meditative state, she called Cynthia and told her what had happened. After a brief conversation and some advice from her friend, Willow had made her decision.

She was going to do her best to return Splinter's feelings. She owed him that much after all he had done for her. And if it didn't work out, at least she would be able to still be friends with him. After all, she really didn't have any other friends in her life other than Cynthia, and Splinter was amazing at what he did and how caring he was. She would never find anyone like him in her life. He was truly one of a kind.

The End

A/N: And that's the end of another story. It's definitely short, but it was all I could come up with at the time, and I think it's best to end it here. And there is no journal entry because I didn't think this story needed one. Feel free to leave a review and have a shelltastic day.


End file.
